


Bubble Baths and Bated Breaths

by ColonelScience



Series: Baby Steps [2]
Category: XOXO Droplets (Video Game)
Genre: Bath Sex, Established Relationship, Explicit Consent, F/M, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Jerks in Love, Praise Kink, Trans Character, Trans Female Character, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:28:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23885263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColonelScience/pseuds/ColonelScience
Summary: After three years of dating, Jeremy King is finally ready to take the next step in his relationship with Jenn Batista. Now for the hard part: talking to her about it.
Relationships: Jeremy King/Main Character | JB
Series: Baby Steps [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1721464
Kudos: 14





	Bubble Baths and Bated Breaths

**Author's Note:**

> This work is set two years after the end of XOXO Droplets. Both JB (named Jenn Batista in this fic) and Jeremy are 20. Credit for the title goes to the lovely Mim, who also proofread this piece. Comments are always welcome! Also, if you're under 18, please don't read this. It's not for you.

"Jenn," Jeremy said, his voice shaking and his face red, "we've been dating for almost three years. We've been living together for two months. I think I want to try having--"

He choked on the last word. He couldn't do it. He groaned and lowered his gaze from the bathroom mirror that he had spent the better part of two hours rehearsing in front of. If he couldn't get the words out in front of a mirror, what hope did he have of ever saying them to his girlfriend?

After their second year of college, Jeremy and Jenn had decided to move in together for the summer. Jenn had her own apartment just off her school's campus, and Jeremy was glad for any excuse to avoid another summer at his parents' place. After two months of sleeping on the pull-out couch, Jeremy had finally decided that he was ready to take the next step in their relationship. He couldn't use the same strategy he had for their first kiss the previous summer, this time he actually had to have a conversation with her about it. That thought alone was enough to make him nauseous.

He briefly considered texting Pran to ask for help. His friend had always had an easier time with these things. He quickly put the thought out of his mind when he realized how awkward that conversation would be. "Hey, Pran, just wondering, how do I tell a girl I want to have sex with her?" And he could only imagine the shit Jenn would give him if she ever found out.

He sighed loudly as he walked out of the bathroom and collapsed onto the couch. He idly pulled out his phone to check the time. Half past six. Jenn would be home from work any time now. He closed his eyes. This was exhausting.

He opened them again with a start at the sound of the door opening.

"Hey Jerebear," Jenn called out. "I'm home."

Jeremy let out a disinterested grunt in response.

"Why thank you, Jeremy, I love you too," she said. "It's always nice to get such a heartfelt welcome from my adoring boyfriend after a long day at work."

Jeremy sighed loudly. "Whatever," he said.

"So," Jenn said as she sat her things on the countertop and plopped down next to him on the couch. "What'd you do today?"

Jeremy said nothing and shrugged.

Jenn eyed him for a moment. "Something's up," she said. "You're doing that thing where you want to talk about something but you're too awkward to come out and say it."

Jeremy turned his head in a futile effort to hide his blush. "I have no idea what you're talking about," he said, entirely unconvincing.

"Sure," Jenn said, rolling her eyes. "That's why you're turning red and avoiding eye contact. Spill it, King."

Jeremy glared at her.

"C'mon, you and I both know how this ends," she said. "You pout at me for a few minutes, I nag you, eventually you give in, and we can both move on with our lives."

He glared harder. He knew she was right though. This conversation wasn't going to get any easier, he might as well get it over with.

"Fine," he said. "I just wanted to say…" he hesitated. There was no way to say this that wouldn't immediately make him hate himself. "I think maybe…" God damn it. He let out an exasperated groan. "I want to have sex." The annoyed expression on his face was quickly replaced by a mortified one as he realized what he just said.

Jenn raised an eyebrow at him, that insufferably smug grin he knew so well plastered on her face. "Is that so?" She asked.

Jeremy was unable to respond. Instead he grabbed a pillow sitting next to him on the couch and buried his face in it.

"I've gotta say," Jenn said, "I did not see that one coming." She moved her hand over to his, and though his first instinct was to pull away, he resisted the urge. "I think I might have some condoms in--"

"Not tonight," Jeremy said, lifting his face just far enough from the pillow so as not to muffle his voice. "Just. I don't know. Sometime." He paused for a second, before speaking again, quieter this time. "Also, I'm on the pill."

Jenn smiled at him. "Alright then. How about Friday night?"

Jeremy lowered his face part-way back into the pillow. "Yeah, okah," he mumbled.

"Excellent," Jenn said with a devilish grin. "It's a date."

***

It was Friday night. Dinner had been incredibly awkward, with Jeremy unable to make eye contact without blushing at the thought of what they had planned that night. Now, he stood in Jenn's bedroom while she waited for him in the bath. Taking a deep breath, he began to disrobe, removing first his shirt, then his pants, then his binder, and finally his boxers. He blushed bright red and wrapped a towel around himself before stepping out of the bedroom into the hall. He shivered slightly as he stood in front of the bathroom door. Finally, he gathered up whatever courage he had and opened it.

Inside, he was greeted by the sight of Jenn sitting in the bathtub, waiting for him. Naked. His jaw dropped and his face flushed brighter than it ever had before. She turned her head to face him and shot him a mischievous smile. "Hey Jerebear. Like what you see?"

He nodded, struck speechless, unable to look away. She was stunning.

"How about you drop the towel and join me?" she said.

Jeremy bit his lower lip as he complied, letting the towel fall to the floor, exposing his body to Jenn.

"Wow," she said. "You look amazing." For once, there was no teasing in her voice. She spoke with complete sincerity.

"So do you," he mumbled under his breath.

"You gonna join me or just stand there showing off?" Jenn asked.

Jeremy glared at her for a moment as he climbed into the bathtub with her, facing her. Hesitantly, he lowered himself onto her lap, looking into her eyes as the warm water engulfed his lower body. He shuddered and let out a soft moan as he felt her hard dick rubbing up against his folds. She reached out a hand and placed it on the back of his head, gently stroking his hair.

Reaching for a bar of soap, Jenn started to lather up her hands. "What do you say we help each other get clean?"

"Okay," he said, nervously chewing on the inside of his cheek.

Gently, she reached around him and began to rub soap onto his lower back, just above the water's surface. He shivered at her touch, and she moved her hands over his body. First his back, then his sides. 

"You're doing fantastic, Jere," she whispered to him. As she said this, she leaned in close and pressed her lips softly against his. He closed his eyes and leaned into the kiss, parting his lips.

Since their first kiss the previous summer, Jeremy and Jenn had gotten much more practice. At first the kisses were relatively chaste, but as they grew more comfortable, they had started to experiment with more passionate exchanges. This showed when Jeremy opened his mouth wider against Jenn's, allowing her tongue to enter his mouth and move against his own. He felt one of her hands take hold of one of his own, and move it to her chest. Unsure of what to do, he cupped her left breast in his hand and rubbed his thumb over the nipple. Judging from the moan he felt pass from her mouth to his, Jenn enjoyed that. He momentarily reached away to soap up his hand before taking it back to her chest and rubbing the suds over her skin.

"Oh fuck," she said, pulling back from the kiss slightly. "You're doing great. Keep going."

His confidence bolstered by her encouragement, Jeremy kept massaging her breast as he moved his other hand down to rest on her hip. He couldn't help but grind up against her, letting out soft moans as he did so.

"Jeremy," Jenn said as she rubbed against him in turn. "Can I touch you?"

He hesitated for a moment. It seemed silly at this point, with how far they had already gone, to worry about something like that. And yet somehow it gave him pause. After a moment, though, he made his choice. "Yeah," he said.

Eagerly, Jenn reached down and pressed her hand against him. One finger moved back and forth along his slit while another found his clit and began to rub it. He moaned and pressed against her hand.

After enjoying the stimulation for a few minutes he looked into Jenn's eyes and removed his hand from her chest. "I want to touch you too," he said.

Jenn smiled at him. "Go ahead," she said.

With this, he reached his hand below the surface of the bathwater and for the first time, his fingers brushed against her shaft. Even in the warm water, he could feel its heat when he touched it. Cautiously, he wrapped his fingers around it and began to stroke back and forth. The act felt strange to him, but it was clear from the look on Jenn's face that she was enjoying it.

"Oh god, Jere," she said. "You're doing amazing."

He smiled at this and kept moving his hand back and forth along her shaft. At the end of another stroke, he gasped as Jenn pressed a finger inside of him. "Oh, fuck," he said, half from surprise and half from pleasure. "Jenn."

"You're wonderful," she said, continuing to thumb his clit as she fingered him. Using her other hand, she reached around his back, gathering some suds onto her hand and moving it around to the front of his body. Tenderly, she placed it on his chest, rubbing back and forth across his skin. He moaned at this, closing his eyes and continuing to stroke her.

After a minute or so, Jeremy removed his hand from Jenn's dick and pushed her hand away as well.

"What's wrong?" she asked. "Do you want to stop?"

"No," Jeremy said, panting. "I want you to put it in,"

"Are you sure?" Jenn asked.

"Yes," said Jeremy. "I'm sure."

With that, Jenn leaned forward to once again kiss him as she lifted him up slightly, maneuvering him so his hole was positioned right over her cock. He shuddered a bit as he felt her head press against his entrance. "Are you ready?" She asked.

"Yeah," he said. With that, she began to lower his hips down slowly as she pushed her own upwards. Jeremy had used toys before, so the size was nothing new, but the experience was different. It was somewhat uncomfortable at first, and he shifted around awkwardly.

"Everything okay?" Jenn asked as she stopped moving.

"Yeah, Jeremy said. "Just kinda weird."

"Do you want to stop?" she asked.

"No," he said quickly. It was still a bit uncomfortable, but he wanted to keep going. "I'm ok. Just go slow."

"Alright," Jenn said. She started pushing into him once more, slower now.

Despite the discomfort, the experience wasn't entirely unpleasant. He let out a soft moan as she pressed up into him. A few moments later, their bodies met as her shaft went all the way inside him.

"How's that?" Jenn asked.

"Good," Jeremy said.

"Want me to start moving?" She asked.

"Not yet," he said. He still needed to adjust for a bit.

"Okay, tell me when," she said. As they sat there, she reached between them, leaning back somewhat to make room for her hand as she once again began to move her finger back and forth over his clit. "Is this good?"

Jeremy nodded and placed an arm on the side of the tub to steady himself. The discomfort was starting to lessen now. "Okay," he said. "You can move now."

Slowly at first, Jenn began to move in and out of him. She continued to rub his clit, and soft moans began to escape his mouth. Gradually, she began to pick up speed, the water splashing around them as she thrusted.

"Oh god, Jeremy," she said. "You feel amazing."

Jeremy didn't respond, instead focusing on bouncing up and down in time with Jenn's thrusts. This time, he was the one to lean in for a kiss, moaning into Jenn's mouth. The foreplay had excited him enough that after a few minutes of this, he was already nearing orgasm. His moaning increased in volume as he reached his climax, and his body shook. 

Shortly afterwards, Jenn's thrusts began to pick up in speed, and she pulled away from the kiss. "Oh fuck, Jeremy," she said. "I'm almost there."

He found himself unable to do anything but nod as she thrust into him one final time before pulling out just before a string of white fluid shot out into the bathwater.

Both panting heavily, the two of them sat together in the bath for a moment before Jeremy remembered what had just been released into it and quickly scrambled out.

Jenn couldn't help but laugh at that. Jeremy scowled at her. "I need to take a real shower now," he said.

"That's all you've got to say?" Jenn asked, still sitting in the tub. "No "Wow, Jenn, that was amazing" or "I love you Jenn" or anything?"

Jeremy sighed. "Yeah, I guess it was pretty good," he said. "Now will you please leave so I can clean up?"

Jenn laughed again. "Alright," she said. "See you in bed for cuddles."

"Absolutely not," Jeremy said.

***

Despite his protests, an hour later, Jeremy found himself laying in bed in his pajamas next to his girlfriend. While he had remained firm on the refusal to cuddle, he had reluctantly agreed to hold hands.

"So," Jenn said. "I guess you had fun tonight, then?"

Jeremy turned his head away as he blushed. "Whatever."

"Yeah, me too," Jenn said. "You were pretty good for your first time."

"Can we please stop talking about this?" he asked.

"If you say so," Jenn said.

The two of them sat in silence for a few minutes, holding hands and staring up at the ceiling. Unsurprisingly, Jenn was the one to eventually break the silence. "I love you, Jere," she said.

"Whatever," Jeremy replied. And then, quieter: "I love you too."


End file.
